


Recollections of a Wizard

by necrotic



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gijinka AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrotic/pseuds/necrotic
Summary: a very short gk/mago story that goes nowhere and is just me being me and writing whatever i felt like. it was written to be general but im most likely going to be writing for my gijinka versions of the characters so  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Recollections of a Wizard

The solemn knight hung in the crystal chamber floating in space. He was asleep, unmoving, waiting. To keep him company was a wizard, inspecting his prison from every side. The crystal was sturdy, not moving as the wizard knocked on its walls. He made sure the knight held captive inside was in one piece, not a feather tousled out of place. It was cold in space, and surely cold inside the crystal. The wizard hoped that the knight’s wings would keep him warm. He made one last inspection around the crystal, before stopping in front of the knight.

“At least The Ancients were kind to you, could have done worse, to be honest,” Magolor joked, knowing the knight couldn’t hear him. “The least you could do is say ‘thank you Magolor for convincing them to not execute me!’” He raised his hands in a mocking motion. He sighed. Magolor placed a hand on the crystal, looking upset. He studied the knight’s face, his eyes darting around back and forth. 

The more he looked, the more sad he became. Frustration washed over him as he placed his forehead to the crystal, closing his eyes. He clenched his hand into a fist, lightly hitting the crystal chamber. “Why are you so stupid?” he hushed in an angry tone. “Everything was supposed to work correctly, the way I intended. But you…” A tear rolled down his face. 

Magolor wanted nothing more than to be closer to the knight. To be in his warmth again. The wizard lifted his head up, cleaning his face of tears and turning away. He stretched out a hand, summoning a magic glyph for a moment as he thought. He looked back at the knight. Magolor opened a star-shaped portal and went towards it. 

“I’ll figure out how to get you out. I always have a plan, don’t I?” He chuckled to himself. “You’re probably wondering ‘why hasn’t he gotten me out yet? Jeez Magolor.’” He pulled his hood farther down his face. “Don’t worry,” he said, “I’m not gonna lose you this time.” He went through the portal, his cape flurrying as he vanished.

\--

“Did you know they’re calling you the ‘Galactic Crisis?’ Quite intense if you ask me. Doesn’t even recognize my contribution,” Magolor scoffed, holding a journal. He was back at the crystal chamber, reciting to the prisoned knight recounts of his recent travels and discoveries. “Anyway,” he continued, turning a page, “thanks to their prattling, I was able to figure out where they moved the crown. Something was wrong with it after our tampering, so it had to be transferred. The Ancients are just too incompetent without me, I guess.” He said jokingly, glancing at the knight in hopes of a reaction. Nothing.

“Unfortunately, it’s being guarded by a hydra, so I’ll need more time to figure out how to get it. I’m not stupid enough to get into trouble on my lonesome,” he flipped through more pages before reaching a blank. He clasped the book closed and put it away, lifting himself help to look at the knight. “I need more information, I promise it won’t take longer.” Magolor placed his forehead to the crystal, closing his eyes.   
For a moment, he felt as if he could feel the knight breathing. Any signs of life from the knight were enough to reassure Magolor. “You’re right. You always are. I should take my time, it’s not like you’re going anywhere any time soon.” The wizard relieved himself from the crystal prison, and opened a portal. “I at least know where to start, so, thank you.”

As he disappeared through the portal, the crystal began to glow.

\--

The wizard was trying to hold back tears, but failed. He was quivering as he placed himself against the crystal, staring at the frozen knight.

“I thought you were gone, do you know how worried I was?!” Tears streamed down his face, making his vision blurry. “When I saw that it was magic of The Ancients, I thought they finally got rid of you…” He looked up at the knight again, a sad smile on his face. “But then you came back! It was the same magic that took you too. I don’t know how it happened, you disappeared from the timeline, but you’re back now. And that’s what matters, right?”

No reaction from the knight.

Magolor sighed. Closing his eyes, he slouched down against the crystal, facing away from the knight. “Even when you’re frozen in a pretty pink crystal, you still manage to amaze me.”

As he finished his thought aloud, Magolor felt something. A voice in his head that he could faintly make out.

Dream Land.

“What..?” Magolor straightened up, looking around in a daze. “Was that…”

The voice kept ringing in his ears, saying things he couldn’t understand. The wizard turned to look at the knight, the voice getting louder as he recognized it. Magolor quivered, realizing what was going on. He listened carefully, until the voice stopped talking, and all was silent.

Magolor took a moment to take in the information. The knight was still. 

“Right then. I know what to do now.” He nodded to his partner, feeling firm and confident. “When I get back, you had better still be here, got that?”

\--

Magolor recited his adventure in an almost drunken stupor. He leaned against the crystal, not being able to hold himself up properly anymore. The gash across his body was in pain.

“Oh you should have seen me, you would have been so proud…” He cried, seeming overly dramatic. “For that short time, I finally got to feel what you feel all the time! And I can see why you enjoy it so much, it’s just so…” he paused, trying to find his words. “Addictive.” Magolor sighed, looking down. “Well, I guess we won’t be having our vacation in Halcandra any time soon,” he jested. “It’s probably for the best it didn’t work out, or I would’ve ended up like you, haha.” Magolor looked up at the knight, receiving no reaction from him.

“You know…” Magolor began to think aloud. “That one knight, the blue one. He reminds me a bit of you.”

A voice in his head spoke to him.

“So it was him? Interesting. Fate must have brought us together, then.” Magolor was intrigued. His mind started running with possibilities. A thought he didn’t like came up, but it was too important to pass up. “Do you think they’d help me… Bring you back?”

Silence.

He sighed. “No of course not, why would they trust me anyway? The king and the knight were already distrustful of me, I doubt they’d let me back so easy.”

…

“Really? You think so?” Magolor looked at the knight, studying his tired face through the mask. He looked down at himself, thinking about the gash that was left from his battle. 

For a brief moment, Magolor felt sick, like he wanted to vomit. He turned away quickly from the knight in the crystal, hand to his mouth.

“No. No I’m fine, I promise.” He tried to reassure the knight. He knew the knight could tell he was lying, it was his best trait, after all. Magolor recovered himself, and attempted to straighten himself out again.

“Listen, I,” he began, not sure what to say, “I’ll go back. But only because I have nowhere else to go. I can’t just give you the satisfaction of being right.” He glanced at the knight, hoping his joke would mean anything. “I’ll even… try to make it up to them. And then I’ll come back for you. Okay?”

The knight was quiet, unmoving.

“Okay. I’ll see you soon then.”


End file.
